


Sleepover

by Kazatron



Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: CharacterxReader - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mommy Kink, Other, Submissive Light, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazatron/pseuds/Kazatron
Summary: Light is here for a sleepover, and cuddling ensues





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for a friend :)

The soft cadence of rain against the window, mixed together with the low-volume noises emanating from the gaming system, formed a calming background noise. The soft weight of Light slumped against you only added to the comfort. 

“You need to get up, Sweetie.” You laughed, teasingly flicking your finger against his nose. “You're not even in bed…” Light was here for a sleepover, sure, but that didn't mean that he could sleep on the floor. 

The only response you achieved from this was a groan. “But Mo-mmyyyyyy.” The whine was cute, but quiet. The last thing either of you wanted was for his parents to hear. 

“But what?” You cooed, flicking a strand of hair in his face and making it scrunch. He stuck his tongue out at this indignity, and you found yourself hard-pressed to resist the urge to grab it. 

“‘M tired. Wanna sleep.” The words came out as a huff, and you could only laugh as he dramatically flopped back onto the floor. 

Gently, you splayed a hand across his back. “You're overtired. You just need to get some sleep on the bed. Otherwise you'll get a crick in your neck.”

Light only stared up at you dolefully. 

“Don't be a brat!” You laughed. You had the urge to simply scoop him into your arms and cover him with kisses at the look that he gave you, but you resisted. 

“Fine, Mommy.” He whispered, exaggeratedly rising into a sitting position. 

You only smiled harder, leaving over to help him the rest of the way upright. “You're such a silly little thing, aren't you?”

“Yes! But only for you…” He says this quieter, and you smile. You know how important his pride is to him. 

Softly, you splayed your fingers across his back, digging in slightly to his shirt. “Ready to go to the bed now?”

Nodding, he half-drags you over. “Someone has his strength back.” You mutter, but he pretends not to hear. 

With something like a bounce, he's on the bed now, legs curled to his chest quite adorably and you had to fight to hold back the squeal as you saw him clutch the sheet to himself. “Tuck me in, Mommy?” His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth, and you could see his feet pawing the bed. 

“Of course, baby.” Sliding in behind him, you pulled him down into your arms. 

“Momm-” 

A loud smack sounded as you cut him off with a kiss to his neck. “I'm simply tucking you in properly!” Your hands went to gently grasp and lift his leg so you had better access of holding him. Burying you face into the nape of his neck, you sniffed deeply; he smelled sweet, like soap and peppermint. 

“Guess that's fine…” The tiniest amount of contentment had entered his voice, and you grinned into his hair. The tiny strands tickled your nostrils, but you didn't mind. You only tightened your arms around him as you both drifted into sleep.


End file.
